Our Story
by Dan2307
Summary: When Kris have to take Amber's soul. KrisBer fic!


**Title : Our Story**

**Pair : EXO M's Kris – F(X)'s Amber**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Warning : Random Plot, Typo, OOC**

**Disclaimer : All casts ©SMEntertainment ©GOD . Story ©Dan2307**

**.**

**©Dan2307©**

**.**

BUGH!

Kau terjatuh. Bola voli itu tepat mengenai wajahmu. Hidungmu berdarah. Teman-teman segera mengelilingimu. Tapi dengan senyum, kau mengacungkan dua jempolmu dan berkata "aku baik-baik saja, hanya terluka sedikit".

Aku tahu, kau kesakitan. Tapi kau tak menunjukkannya pada teman-temanmu.

Kau berlari kekamar mandi dengan alasan ingin membersihkan baju olahragamu yang kotor terkena darah dari hidungmu. Berdiri didepan cermin, menatap refleksi dirimu. Lihat. Wajahmu semakin pucat, pipimu semakin tirus, matamu semakin cekung dengan lingkaran hitam dibawahnya.

"Ck. Tak perlu bersembunyi. Aku tahu sedari tadi kau terus memperhatikanku"

Sial. Aku tertangkap basah (lagi)?

"Itu tugasku"

Kau memutar bola matamu bosan. "Yeah, tugas malaikat maut. Kapan kau cabut nyawaku?"

Aku menghampirimu yang masih menatap cermin. Memeluk tubuh rapuhmu dari belakang, menciumi lehermu yang dingin.

"Nanti"

"Nan—ahh itu kapa—nhhh"

"Cerewet"

"Ka—"

Ku kunci bibirmu dengan bibirku. Menyesap manisnya liurmu, dan asinnya darah yang terus menetes dari hidungmu. Kau hanya mengerang tertahan mencengkram kemeja hitamku.

"Sudahhhh nant—ihhh ad—yaah datanh eunghh"

Tak pedulikan rengekanmu, aku terus memberikan kissmark dilehermu. Tanda bahwa kau hanya milikku. Tanganku mencoba meraih titik pusat tubuhmu. Meremasnya lembut, memanjanya dengan ritme yang lambat. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu, menahan melodi indah yang akan keluar dari mulutmu.

"Keluarkan saja. Aku rindu desahanmu"

Kau memukulku. Tapi, aku bisa melihat pipimu memerah. Manis. Kulanjutkan memanja milikmu hingga kau mengeluarkan cairanmu. Kutelan habis semuanya. Rasanya? Manis. Sangat manis.

"hhh—hhh giliran ku—hh"

"Tidak. Hari ini hanya untukmu, Amber"

Dengan sekali jentikan, semuanya kembali seperti semula. Darah dihidungmu, sudah berhenti mengalir. Aku tersenyum puas melihat wajahmu yang memerah dan penuh keringat.

"Kapan?"

Aku menatapnya ketika ia meraih kerah kemeja hitamku. Matanya merah, pipinya basah. Dia menangis? Segera aku memeluknya.

"Kapan kau melakukannya, Kris?"

Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Amber. Sebentar lagi"

"Sebentar itu kapan?!"

Sekali jentikan, aku merubah ruangan ini menjadi kedap suara. Gawat kalau ada yang mendengar Tao berteriak histeris. Dan melihat wujudku.

"Aku.. aku tidak kuat lagi. Penyakit ini menyiksaku. Lebih baik aku mati"

"Hei," panggilku lembut seraya mengeratkan pelukanku. "Kalau kau mati, bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang menyayangimu?"

Dia diam. Aku tahu ini pilihan yang sulit baginya. Bagi semua orang.

"Tapi.. kalau aku mati, kita bisa hidup bersama, bukan? Selamanya" dia menatapku. Tatapan yang selalu membuatku lemah. Membuatku ingin selalu memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri. Kedengaran egois, memang.

Perlahan, ku cium bibirnya yang manis itu. Lalu melumatnya lembut hingga ia mendorongku kuat. Lalu berlali menuju toilet duduk dan memuntahkan semua makanan yang masuk kedalam perutnya.

Aku hanya bisa memijat tengkuknya sambil menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

**.**

**©Dan2307©**

**.**

Seminggu lagi, hari ulang tahunnya. hari dimana aku akan mengambil nyawanya. Wajahnya semakin tirus dari hari kehari. Tuhan, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya?

"Kris" dia datang dan memelukku erat. Aku bisa mencium bau obat yang menyengat dari rambutnya. Biar kutebak. Dia dari rumah sakit? "Dokter bilang waktuku masih tersisa satu bulan lagi. Apa itu benar?"

Tidak Amber. Waktumu satu minggu lagi. Ingin sekali aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tidak bisa. Ini rahasia langit. Aku sudah memegang janji tak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang waktu kematian mereka.

"Jadi, doktermu bilang begitu?" Aku membawanya kepangkuanku.

"Hum. Ah, aku masih bisa merayakan ulang tahunku. Iya 'kan?"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Nanti kau datang ya? Mom dan Dad bilang, mereka ingin bertemu denganmu. Dengan malaikatku"

Ya, malaikat. Malaikat maut. Harusnya mereka takut padaku. Karena aku akan membawa putrid kesayangannya pergi untuk selamanya.

Dia tersenyum dan berkata "I love you".

Aku menggendongnya dan membawanya keranjangku sambil terus menciumnya.

**.**

**©Dan2307©**

**.**

Akhirnya hari yang dinantikan tiba. Tapi sayang, 3 hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya Amber pingsan. Dokter bilang ia koma dan sampai sekarang belum bangun. Separuh rohnya berada bersamaku, lalu separuhnya lagi masih berada ditubuhnya.

"Ini waktuku. Ya 'kan?"

Aku hanya diam menatapnya yang tengah menangis melihat kedua orang tuanya dan kakak perempuannya yang juga menangis.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau waktuku seminggu lagi, bukan sebulan lagi?"

"Maaf, Amber. Rahasia langit. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu"

Dia terduduk lemas.

"Kris.." panggilnya lemah.

Aku hanya diam melihat tubuhnya yang makin lama, semakin transparan. Ini saatnya. Ia harus kembali ketubuhnya agar aku bisa mengambil seluruh nyawanya.

"Amber, kau bangun" sahabat perempuannya yang aku tahu bernama Krystal memelukmu erat. Dan kau hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Kau bangun, _dear_" kini giliran orang tuanya yang memeluknya.

"Mom.. Dad.. Jackie.. Everyone.." akhirnya kau mulai bersuara meskipun terdengar sangat lemah. "Maafkan aku, Mom, Dad, Jackie, aku bukan anak dan adik yang baik. _Everyone, _maaf sudah membuat kalian mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tahu kalian lelah. Terima kasih dan sel—"

Aku bisa melihat sesosok roh bangkit dari tubuhnya.

"Waktuku, habis ya? Hehe"

"Kau masih bisa tertawa?"

Aku tahu tawa itu palsu. Aku tahu betapa menderitanya dirimu.

"Ayo," kau memeluk lenganku. "Aku takut berubah pikiran kalau terlalu lama disini"

Aku terus berjalan menuju lift yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada.

"Kau masuklah" kulepas pelukannya pada lenganku. Dia menurut dan masuk kedalam lift. Sebelum kututup pintu itu, dia bertanya,

"kau tak ikut?"

"Tidak. Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus"

"Baiklah. Tapi, setelah ini, kita bertemu lagi 'kan?"

Aku tersenyum lembut, "tentu. Kita bangkan bisa melakukan itu setiap hari"

Kau merona. Aku suka melihat pipinya yang memerah. Manis.

Sekali lambaian tangan, lift itupun menghilang.

**.**

**©Dan2307©**

**.**

"Rasanya aneh melihat pemakamanku sendiri"

"Aneh?"

"Ya. Bukankah aneh ketika melihat tubuhmu sendiri masuk kedalam peti dan dikubur didalam tanah diiringi jerit tangis orang-orang?"

"Entahlah"

"Memang kau tidak pernah?"

"Aku lupa"

Kau tertawa. Tawa bahagia yang selama ini ku inginkan. Tanpa sadar, aku ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi?," kau meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya lembut "ayo kita pulang, Kris sayang~"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju langit sementara kau masih tertawa mendengarku menggerutu.

"Kita akan selalu bersama kan?"

"Tentu. Selamanya."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kris"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Amber"

Aku memelukmu. Membawamu kedalam ciuman yang lembut dan berakhir dengan melodi indah yang keluar dari bibirmu.

Selamanya. Kita akan bersama, selamanya.

**.**

**©Dan2307©**

**.**

Finally, my first KrisBer Fanfiction is done! Gaaaaaaaaah it's so random. Isn't it? -_- well, tadinya mau dibikin TaoRis, tapi berhubung saya lagi ngebet banget sama KrisBer, jadi ya, this is it(?) -_- review please? Thank so very much (p'0'q)


End file.
